Happy Tree Fortress
Happy Tree Fortress is a spinoff of Happy Tree Friends and Team Fortress 2. The Tiger Soldiers have returned and taken over Tree Town while also taking Flippy hostage. Soon Cuddles, Toothy, Giggles, Handy, Lifty and Shifty come across the TF2 grounds when trying to escape a Tiger Soldier and then meet Candy and the team. Characters Candy-Pyro Candy is a friendly yet violent dog who has a burning passion for all things fire-related. Unlike the real Pyro, Candy has been seen without her gas mask at times. Most of her kills involve her burning others to death with her homemade flamethrower. Roxy-Medic Roxy is a sweet and loving yet deadly and violent raccoon and a Teutonic girl of medicine. Unlike the real Medic, she doesn't wear glasses. Most of her kills involve her killing others with her handsaw. Kitty-Sniper Kitty is a creative and mischievous blond tabby cat with great skill in using a shotgun. She also uses her "special attack" (her pee in a jar). Most of her kills involve her shooting others with her gun. Most of the Tiger Soldiers have a crush on her. Cindy-Engineer Cindy is a lovable and smart dog with an interest in all mechanical things and is Candy's sister. She makes many inventions which usually work perfectly. She also gave Handy new prosthetic arms. Most of her kills involve her shooting others with her Sentry Gun. Jams-Soldier Jams is a strong yet silly squirrel with an obsession with inflation. Tough and well-armed, he is capable of both offense and defense. His kills mostly involve him shooting others with his rocket launcher. Joyce-Spy Joyce is a smart and sly fox and is enthusiastic about sharp suits and even sharper knives. She relies on stealth and trickery to win her battles. Most of her kills involve her stabbing others with her spy knife. Salsa-Scout Salsa is a cheerful and speedy chipmunk, a fast-running scrapper with a baseball bat with a snarky "in-your-face" attitude. She is the fastest and most mobile mercenary on the battlefield unassisted. Her double jump leaves slower opponents struggling to keep up and helps her navigate the terrain while dodging incoming projectiles. Most of her kills involve her beating others to death with her bat. Twilight-Demoman Twilight is a sassy and flirty wolf with a fierce temper and a fascination with all things explosive. She uses her only good eye and the knowledge of her surrounding environment for well-timed detonations that send enemies skyward, often in many pieces. Should anyone get past her explosive ordinance however, they will be shocked to learn Twilight is extremely proficient at melee combat, being one of the deadliest melee fighters, with a variety of powerful melee attacks. She has a lot of sticky bombs and will fire them at Tiger Soldiers at will. Most of her kills involve her blowing others up with her sticky bombs. Episodes #It's a Pyro-rity That We Meant Gallery Candy Pryo.png|Artwork of Candy-Pyro. Joyce Spy.png|Artwork of Joyce-Spy. Jams soilder.png|Artwork of Jams-Soldier. salsa scout.png|Artwork of Salsa-Scout. Trivia * Unlike the original Happy Tree Friends, the characters all talk in clear English. * Splendid's powers have been stolen by the Tiger Soldiers. * Jams is the only male in the team so far. * This marks another appearance of the Tiger General and the Tiger Soldiers. * The team's backstory will possibly be revealed. * There is a song being planned for Candy, a parody of "Fran Bow: Finding Mr. Midnight". * Candy has a crush on Handy. So, she will be near him more than being around the others. * The team wears red because of the Tiger Soldiers' war uniforms being blue. * Most of the Tiger Soldiers have a crush on Kitty and like to get close to her, often leading to their deaths. * Kitty will sometimes meow. * Kitty will go insane if she gets her hands on catnip. * This is possibly the second spinoff (after one instance featured in Welcome to Happy Tree Friends Land) where Handy has his hands back, albeit prosthetic ones. * Kitty will sometimes distract the Tiger Soldiers by falsely flirting with them. * The team appears to know that Flippy has PTSD. * Salsa is the only chipmunk with a tail in this spinoff. * Salsa talks with a Spanish accent and sometimes yells out obscenities in Spanish if she gets annoyed or scared. * Salsa has a habit of monologuing if she's about to kill a Tiger Soldier, due to her snarky behavior. This is usually the cause of most of her deaths. * Candy will wag her tail if happy and will have her tail between her legs if sad. * Candy is shown to be stronger than Flippy. * Candy's deaths mostly involve her burning herself with her flamethrower. * The team usually doesn't die but when they do they revive faster than other tree friends (for example, Candy reviving in seconds). * After this spinoff is over there will be a planned sequel. * Unlike the real Pyro, Candy is not in a "world of her own", so she knows who she's killing and if she's killing someone. Category:Spinoffs Category:Happy Tree Fortress